The Convit and The Pre
by LucyQFabrayAnderson
Summary: The Dalton's Academy Walbers are set up to go to McKinley reforming school to have a friendly competition with the New Directions. Little did Blaine know that he will fall in love with one of the inmate Kurt E Hummel. Friendship between New Direction & the Walber. Badboy!Kurt and the rest of the New Directions. Klaine, Brittana, Faberry and other couple Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_The convict and Rich kid_

_By _

_Lucy Q Anderson _

_AN: This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind to me and review. Also my writing pattern is weird so please bare with me, as I might stop writing this story and then start a new story but I will return to it at some point. This is un-beta so all mistake are my own. _

_Summary: The Dalton's Academy Walbers are set up to go to McKinley reforming school to have a friendly competition with the New Directions. Little did Blaine know that he will fall in love with one of the inmate Kurt E Hummel. Friendship between New Direction & the Walber. Badboy!Kurt and the rest of the New Directions. Klaine, Brittana, Faberry and other couple Romance. A lot of Swearing. Some violence & Smut in later chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not owe glee all right go to Ryan Murray and Fox, because if I did it would be all about Brittana & Klaine and Darren Criss would never wear a shirt in the show but a girl can dream. Sighs. Also Francis (Kris) Fisher is owed by the makers of Hollyoaks and not me. Any other charters that are mention are the creation of my own imagination. _

_So please review. _

_Lucy Q :)_

Chapter One- Dalton Academy Walbers 

A large group of teenagers lads were sat in a number of chairs and sofa's in the Dalton's Choir room, all were wearing the Dalton school uniform that consider of a blue blazer with red trimming around the collar of the neck and on the arm sleeve, a white dress shirt, a blue and red strip tie, grey dress pants and black shoes. Each members of the Warbler's were wondering what their choir teacher could probably call this meeting considering that none of the member of the Warblers or the council have requested to preform anywhere and sectionals is still three months away.

All the Walbers were knock out of their thoughts when a senior Warbler Wes, a tall Asian man banging his gravel down to get the attention of all his followers Warblers.

"Now I understand that you all wondering why Mr McCarthy has arranged this meeting considering that sectionals in three months away and we have no performance planned neither. Now some of you think that me and my fellow council men are in on what ever Mr McCarthy has planned ..."

Wes was interrupted by a Junior member of the Warblers saying "That because Mr McCarthy always tell the council what is happening before the Warblers meeting. It like one of the rules."

"That may be true but this is one of those rare accession that Mr McCarthy hasn't informed the council of the reason this meeting. So there you go Jeff"

Before a shouting match could break out. The doors of the choir room opened revealing a tall blonde hair man wearing a three piece suit entered, was the choir teacher Mr McCarthy without missing a beat Mr McCarthy walk to the front of the room where the Warbler Council normally sits and waits until his students has composed themselves, one they had he begins to speak

"Hello Gentleman, now I sure you wondering why I have called this meeting" Mr McCarthy ask.

This was meet with a mumbled of "yeah" from the Warblers.

"Well there are two reason I called this meeting the first is to reveal who were up against for sectionals; first up is Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High, and from McKinley Reforming School the New Direction. Now I know you that you all worried about being up against Vocal Adrenaline but remember every dog has it day and all that."

" Wait! What about this New Direction group? Any info on them that we could use, this must be the first time their competing cos I've never heard of them?" Blaine Anderson, the Lead Singer of the Warbler asked.

"No the New Directions perform last year and came in last,it was the first competition they were allowed to compete in cos the principal of the school wasn't sure if it was safe for them to compete just incase one of them decided to make a run for it. Anyway the New Directions are a choir group from William McKinley Reforming School; the only info I have on them is that the group are made up of seven female inmates and seven male inmates, all have different ranges and styles. Now I know what you thinking they just convict and they wouldn't get a monkeys about some Choir competition..." All the Warblers nodded their head and started laughing.

"This is brilliant now we can forget about the convicts and just focus are energy on beating Jess St James and Vocal Adrenaline" a Warbler shouted out

"No you have to worry about them both maybe the New Directions more and before anyone butts in I tell you why. The New Directions have three secret weapons; the first is a female named Rachel Berry a child Broadway star, well until last year when she assaulted the manger of "IT" because one of his bar staff found out that she was using a fake Id to get in and buy drinks and when he ask her and her friends to leave she punched him. So they called the police where when they tried to arrested her she assaulted both him and the officer. The judge give her a choose go to jail for 4 years or go to McKinley and do her time she chose McKinley. The second is a male named Kurt Hummel, all I know about he is that he is able hit BOTH the high and low notes and everything in between, but unfortunately I have no idea why he got sent to McKinley. The Third is that the New Directions have two members who are really gifted at Dancing and they make up all the dance routines for them, but no information on them. And how may times have a told you not to judge a book by the cover guys?"

He then turned around to look at his student and was shocked to see all of his boys wide eyed and mouth opened. As if he had just command them to there deaths, now seeing them like this, he wondering how they take the news that they are going to McKinley to have a friendly competition with the New Directions, to warm up for the sectionals, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his students moan about the news.

"That SO unfair how are we meet to compare with someone who was on Broadway!" one Warbler said.

"Noway a male that can hit both the high & low notes. How is that even possible?" Jeff comment.

"Yeah they shouldn't be allowed to have someone who is a professional singer in a high school show choir" another Warbler shouted out.

"It give the New Directions a advantage, so that not fair, how can this be allowed?" another Warbler said.

"Well you soon find out cos we going to McKinley tomorrow for a little competition with the New Directions and before you give any excuses If cleared it with all your parents."

"WHAT!" All the Walbers called out.

Before leave the room, Mr McCarthy said "We be leaving Dalton at 7.30am sharp so don't be late also we be staying there all day so make sure you have money for you dinner. I have here in my hand a letter from Principal Figgns of items that you should leave leave at home and items that are banned, this include; Mobile phones, Ipod any handhold games consoles, watches etc. He also said to make sure that your wallets and any other valuable item are not on show. If you are unable to leave items at home such as your mobile phones at home then you will be searched at the front of the gates and they be take them but they will be given back at the end of the day. They also have a banned list on the letter such as alcohol, drugs, sharp items, guns, knife, etc. On the back you need to sign it to show you understand that you cannot take this item there. We be finish at 4.30pm so make sure you on the bus no late that 4.45pm or you be left behind. So Gentle I see you tomorrow bright and early.

Just before he fully left he he heard all the Warbler say:

"WE DEAD"

_AN: Please Review, it will makes me happy so please hit the review button below. Even if it just to say that your read it. _

_Lucy Q :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_The convict and Rich kid_

_By _

_Lucy Q Anderson _

_AN: This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind to me and review. Also my writing pattern is weird so please bare with me, as I might stop writing this story and then start a new story but I will return to it at some point. This is un-beta so all mistake are my own. _

_AN2: Inmates have individuation Number id's on the black sweats and on the back and front of their t-shirt & their wife beaters. I going to tell you there number because some of the guards only address the inmates by the last three numbers so here: _

_215678109(101)-Hudson. F _

_216900123(402)-Berry. R_

_218746371(203)-Faberry. Q _

_210893821(304)-Puckerman. N _

_210010104(305)-Jones. M_

_213875687(106)-Hummel. K_

_219001327(807 )-Abbams. A_

_213765425(208)-C-Chang. T _

_218826542(109)-Chang. M_

_212276658(810)-Pierce B_

_210909266(611)-Lopez S _

_214900123(012)-Evans E _

_218890999(113)-Smith A_

_210012121(214)-Hart J_

_213448981(115)- Fisher F_

_Summary: The Dalton's Academy Walbers are set up to go to McKinley reforming school to have a friendly competition with the New Directions. Little did Blaine know that he will fall in love with one of the inmate Kurt E Hummel. Friendship between New Direction & the Walber. Badboy!Kurt and the rest of the New Directions. Klaine, Brittana, Faberry and other couple Romance. A lot of Swearing. Some violence & Smut in later chapters. Set in S2. _

_Disclaimer: I do not owe glee all right go to Ryan Murray and Fox, because if I did it would be all about Brittana & Klaine and Darren Criss would never wear a shirt in the show but a girl can dream. Sighs. Also Francis (Kris) Fisher is owed by the makers of Hollyoaks and not me. Any other charters that are mention are the creation of my own imagination. _

_So please review._

_Lucy Q :)_

Chapter 2- The New Directions

A group of 15 inmates were sat in the school music room; the room was at the bare minimum; the only items inside were a set of chair that were on raises at the back of the room, a grand piano that stood at the left side of the front of the room and on the front room was a whiteboard. The only other person inside the room was a female guard wearing a blue police uniform who was watching the inmate carefully stood at the door; all the inmates where spread around the room in small group; some were sat on the chair on the raises other were sitting on the floor or leaning against the piano or the walls. All the inmates were wearing black sweats pants on the side of the pants were individuation number that are the inmates id numbers and white t-shirts which has the last name of the inmate on the back and on the front too and black trainers. For most inmates McKinley was the last change they had to straight out before they would be sent to Juvie or the state prison.

The guard that was stood at the door move away to let a male man in his early 30; wearing a blue shirt, black pants and a black tie and has gelled hair to enter the room to teach Music Therapy to the 15 inmate in the room. As Mr Shue enter the room he give the guard a small nod and a smile before clapping his hands together to get the attention of his students inside, as soon as Mr Shue claps his hands together the inmates imminently move to take their seats and went quiet.

"Alright guys, as you know sectionals is coming up..." Mr Schuester begins before getting interrupted by the Latina that was sat on the back row in the middle of two blonde girls. "Wait where the hobbit shouldn't she be here bossing everyone around and demanding all the solos?"

"Yes Rachel should be here but unfortunately I've just been informed that Rachel is currently in solitary for having a banned item on her." Mr Schuester replied and everyone started laughing.

"What was it? A Broadway poster?" a Black teenage ask, and everyone laughed.

"No, and you all know that Broadway poster are not on the banned list"

"So come on Shue. Tell us what prohibited item she had on here?" Said the Latina girl.

"She was caught with Heroin in her cell so until her meeting with the school board she going to be held in solitary, so unfortunately we going to lose one of a strongest voice for the friendly competition we having tomorrow, but fortunately she will be able to compete at sectionals"

Mr Shue ask while shaking his head.

"Wait what competition?" All 15 inmates shouted.

"Oh right I haven't told you have I. Right so as you all know Figgins has finally agree to let us perform in the choir competitions but we have never had the change to preform against another team because well... anyway I found their an another Show choir that are willing to come here and have a friendly competition with us. And they will be arrive tomorrow." Mr Shue said will running his hand through his hair, and look up at the shock face of all his member.

After a couple of minutes, a boy with smooth porcelain skin and just got out of bed hair stood up and said "Wait so your tells us that some posh snotty rich kids are coming here to preform to us and we have to watch them and play nice. Cos I not being funny but I didn't join this shitty group just for the fun of it. I ONLY joined cos Mrs Schuester (AN: Emma is Mr Shue wife) told me that it could help me get out with the school board to get out early. So tell us Mr I use so much hair gel that it turns into grease Schuester what are the name of this group?" Sighing Mr Shue replied "Their name are the Dalton Academy Warblers, Dalton is a All boys school private school from Westville and last year they came in second place after Vocal Adrenaline, so we know they good. Over the last three competition they have placed second all three. So we this friendly will help us, find are weak spots and are strengths."

"So many gay joke, so little time" The Latina girl said

"O great we having gay guys coming and they probably be looking at are junk the whole time" said a guy with a Mohawk.

"Why they name themselves are a bird, that just stupid" A small blonde hair girl said.

"great they come in and think they better than us cos we in this dump" A Asian lad scowling.

"Yeah I can't wait" replied a tall blonde, and everyone nodded.

"Come on guys, have a positive outlook, I know you have in yourself to win this all. All you have to do is practise and work hard and I know that you can do it." Mr Shue said.

"Come on Mr Shue, how can we think positive when we stuck in this shithole and none of us will never get into college because all their see on are application is our criminal records." Said a Irish inmate.

"So tell us Mr Shue what are Strength because seeing as we came in last at Sectionals last year I don't see any strength we have! So if we have any change of coming in the top four we going to need all of Francis Irish luck" Said a Frankenteen looking lad while laying a hand on the Irish lad in front of him.

"Get your hand of me Frankenteen before I cut them off" Shaking his solder to get the tall lads hand off him.

"Wow cool it Irish, I was just trying to make a point"

"Yeah will next don't lay you freakish hands off me before I break them"

"O yeah you want to go... cos if you keep this up I'm going to beat you up"

Before a fight could break out Mr Shue shouted "GUYS! STOP! Before you get the whole school on lock down. And to answer you question Finn are strength are Kurt's and Rachel's Voices and Mike 's and Brittany's sweet dance moves. The Warbler may be good as a team, and have a strong vocal member but the lack at moving, so we going to use that against them because that are strongest point...O and the Walbers will be arriving at 8 so make sure you in here then, thanks.

So let practice.

_AN: Please Review, it will make me so happy. The next two chapter will be up in a week or two, only if I get 6 review/followers/favourites. Any every two week after that if everything goes to play. _

_Preview:_

_Chapter three: It will be the Warbler first run in with members of the New Directions. Let me tell you sparks will fly and they be a lot of the New Directions swearing at the Warbler. Blaine and Kurt doesn't meet yet. _

_Chapters Four: The friendly competition between The warblers and The New Directions. (If anyone want to suggest songs for ever of them to sing then please. PM or leave a review and tell me the name of the song, Artist and who singing it, One of the New Directions songs is going to be sung by Kurt cos I need it to fit in with what I have planned to happen) _

_Sorry for all the AN in the first two chapters, I promise they be less in the other chapters. _

_Lucy Q :) _


End file.
